


Faithful Friends Who are Dear to Us

by themadgirlinthebluebox



Series: Have Yourself A Kiam Little Christmas [9]
Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Kiam-mas, Christmas Fluff, Double Date, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Jaspenor - Freeform, Mentions of the Lucius Incident, Mutual Dread, Post-Season/Series 04, Supportive Eleanor, kiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadgirlinthebluebox/pseuds/themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: "Liam stop frowning. You know you're having fun." Eleanor called over her shoulder. "Don't be such a bah humbug bitch.""Did you just call him a bah humbug bitch?""I know you see him as Prince Charming or whatever. But all I see is my stupid older brother. Sorry, Kate.""Don't be," Kathryn insisted with a shake of her head. "I'm just sad I didn't think of it first.""That's it." Liam's huff came out as a cloud of cold air. "You two don't get to be friends."Liam, Kathryn, Eleanor, and Jasper go on a double date to a Christmas market.





	Faithful Friends Who are Dear to Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite day so far!

Day Nine: Faithful Friends Who are Dear to Us

London was the greatest city in the world. Hands down. Being born and raised there may have left her a little biased, but Kathryn liked to think she had traveled enough to be able to feel that way. When her mum had first got ill her family traveled to the places she had wanted to see. Every few years she and Angie checked off another location on their bucket list. And after the coronation, she had left for the States. It was the blackout that had brought her home. It brought her back to London and back to Liam.

So she had a soft spot for the city. This only grew during Christmas time. From the lights to the carolers outside of the shops the whole energy was festive. But her favorite part of Christmas in the city was all of the Christmas markets. And when Eleanor suggested she and Liam join her and Jasper at one, it made perfect sense. They were walking ahead of them, leading the way through the crowd. Kathryn thought it was cute the way she held one of Jasper's hands in both of hers and how he kissed the top of her head every few minutes

"Liam stop frowning. You know you're having fun." Eleanor called over her shoulder. "Don't be such a bah humbug bitch."

"Did you just call him a bah humbug bitch?"

"I know you see him as Prince Charming or whatever. But all I see is my stupid older brother. Sorry, Kate."

"Don't be," Kathryn insisted with a shake of her head. "I'm just sad I didn't think of it first."

"That's it." Liam's huff came out as a cloud of cold air. "You two don't get to be friends."

"I'm bonding with my future sister in law." She explained and then turned to Kathryn. "It's not our fault you're the only person in the family who doesn't like Christmas."

Liam reached out and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Come on, you've got to help me out here."

The bodyguard shrugged. "Even your brother was humming carols with Willow the other day."

"That's because he has to practice how to be human."

Kathryn wrapped her arm around Liam's waist. "You definitely were humming yesterday."

"That's different. I have emotions and I'm not a tyrant." He draped an arm over her shoulders. "And Let It Snow isn't a Christmas song, it's a winter song."

"Same difference, mate." He turned to Len. "You're right, he is coming around."

"You two talk about me?"

Eleanor didn't dignify this with a response and spoke only to Jasper. "When I visited there was mistletoe  _everywhere_. I didn't think he could even reach that high."

He threw his hands in the air. "On second thought I don't think double dates should be a thing we do. Come on, Kates."

"I'm having a great time."

"See, she gets it. But you know what would make this better? Hot chocolate." She took Jasper by the hand. "Back in a flash."

Once they were gone, Liam turned to Kathryn. "Are you warm enough? Are your feet okay?"

"Women have had babies for centuries, I'm fine. You act like we've never been out in public before."

While she had a point, it was the first time they had been out since announcing the engagement. They had each been to the shops once or twice but they hadn't been somewhere so crowded. The street was lined with stalls, an ice skating rink, tourists and locals. And though he hadn't noticed anyone taking pictures, he could never be too careful.

"I know. But the crowd is huge and we're exposed. I just-"

She cut him off with a kiss and when she pulled away she was laughing. "I'm having a blast, this is fun. Spending time with Len and Jasper feels right. They're entertaining and it's going to make dinner a lot less awkward. It won't be just us against your brother. Try to lighten up, I thought you were the fun one."

Liam went to speak but they had returned with paper cups. The steam rolled off of them into the cool air, a candy cane hung from Eleanor's mouth.

"I come bearing gifts." She passed around the drinks. But as soon as Kathryn started to raise hers to her lips, Eleanor held out her hands. "Wait, stop. That one's mine, I uh, added a little peppermint vodka to mine." She swapped the cups and breathed a sigh of relief. "I won't be responsible for fucking up the well being of my niece."

"How considerate of you not to give her a birth defect." Liam deadpanned as he blew on his drink. "Your concern for her safety is touching."

"Speaking of safety," This reminded Kathryn of her train of thought. "Jasper, could you please tell Liam that a Christmas market isn't a threat."

Jasper gave a quick look around. "Seeing as how there are two plain-clothed bodyguards over there, both your security details are behind us  _and_ Liam made me bring my gun, we're fine."

"I asked you to bring your gun, not to tell everyone."

He sipped his drink and gave a dismissive shrug. "She asked."

Kathryn figured Liam felt a little more at ease after that because he only looked over his shoulder twice. She also figured Eleanor had spiked Liam's drink because his face had grown a little too red to just be flushed from the cold. Either way, she was having a great time. Displays of Christmas lights had been set up to look like falling snow, carolers were singing and a large Christmas tree glittered at the center of the market. And the company didn't hurt. She had fit right in with Liam's sister and Jasper, the conversation came easy between the four of them. And it didn't hurt to know that they were all on the same page about tomorrow's tree lighting. When the topic eventually came up, everyone seemed annoyed.

"Mum's not even Queen anymore and yet she's calling all of the shots. You're lucky Liam, if you were still at home you'd see."

"Willow may be the Queen, but Mum is always going to be  _the_ Queen. And I don't know if being banished should be considered lucky. I haven't really been to the palace much since the wedding, movers brought my things to the flat." Liam counted off the months on his fingers. "It's been ages since Robert and I have even talked. I don't see why we have to go to this."

Len puffed on a cigarette but made a point to blow the smoke away from Kathryn. "It's the first Christmas since he became King and we look like we hate each other."

"The only reason Len and I are still there is because your mum says it would look bad if we all moved out. He still talks to her but as soon as I walk in the room he ignores me. Not that I care, I'm still sure he would have tried to shoot me if my dad hadn't done it first."

Kathryn nervously played with the edge of her scarf. "And if it were up to him I'd be at the bottom of the Thames."

Liam's frown was instant. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking, he literally tried to kidnap me. Trust me, if we could stay home tomorrow we would."

"If it makes you feel any better Mr. Hill and I screened your detail ourselves." Jasper swiped the cigarette and took a long drag. "That was low even for him."

"We don't have to go." Liam let his hand find her stomach. "Mum would understand if you were too sick or something."

She gave him a tight smile. "I already bought the dress and I don't want my first Christmas with your family to be me avoiding everyone. And I want him to know that he hasn't scared me off."

"That's my girl." Eleanor encouraged as she put her arm around her. "I think you should come tomorrow. Jasper and I will be there and you know, time dies when you're having fun."

Kathryn's eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

She blew a plume of smoke. "Time dies when you're having fun, so it won't suck so much if we all go."

"It's 'flies', babe." Jasper corrected, holding back a smirk. "Flies."

Eleanor batted her hand in the air. "Ew, where? It's winter, the main perk is no bugs."

"Nevermind."

Kate shared a look with Liam that let her know that this happened all the time. They both fought a chuckle as Eleanor climbed to her feet.

"Liam, I'm stealing your fiancee for a bit. Only if you want to though, I wanted to look at some of the stalls."

"Sure, that could be cool."

He helped her up and pulled her in by the waist for a kiss. "Please be careful."

His twin forced her way between them. "She'll be fine, we're stronger than we look. Take Jasper with you."

* * *

In the end, they agreed to meet by the tree in twenty minutes. The market was closing soon and it was starting to get just a little too cold outside. And once Jasper pointed out the plain-clothed detail that was following Kathryn, Liam let himself relax.

"Tomorrow's going to be a shit show isn't it?" Jasper asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah," Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Kathryn's more nervous than she wants to admit. I just feel bad that I've dragged her into it. I'm the one who went public at that legacy gala."

"I don't know. You seem happy with her so that's probably worth it. I know for me it's nice to be known as something other than Len's bodyguard."

He chewed on the popcorn he had bought and thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's been interesting being away from the palace. I've never been a normal person before. But now I'm living without footmen or assistants. And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Do you think Robert's going to be a huge dick or just unpleasant?"

"Knowing him it'll be both."

"That's what this is for." Jasper pulled the silver flask from his jacket pocket. "It was an early gift from Len."

Liam laughed as he took a drink. "Not a bad idea."

"I wanted to apologize by the way. For Kate and the whole Lucius thing, I should have vetted the driver, had back up or something. Hearing her talk about it made me feel guilty."

This was unexpected and they stopped walking. "Jasper, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have made the plans in the tunnels or I should have moved her before the wedding. We didn't know Robert had Lucius on the payroll. And yeah, it was easily the worst moment of my life, but she's fine. They both are. It's not your fault, let that one go."

He ducked his head and took another drink. "Both. Jesus."

"Tell me about it." He tipped the flask into his cup and let out a deep breath. "It's wild. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited but I have no idea what I'm doing. I mostly just nod and smile when Kathryn says we should do something or read a certain book."

"You'll be fine. You look at her like she's the only person in the damn room. I don't know how you're not in a constant state of panic. Well, more panicked than you usually are about her."

"Who says I'm not?" He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned to himself. "We're going to have a daughter though, that's going to be pretty amazing."

Jasper agreed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Len wanted to get Kathryn alone so she could talk her into being the godmother."

"I mean I was going to ask you to be her godfather so..."

When Liam looked up, Jasper's eyebrows were raised. "Me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you're my friend and Len's boyfriend. You solved my father's murder, tried to get me on the throne, and protected our family time and time again. And Marcus is great I want to ask him to be one too. Ashok is well... he's Ashok. And fuck Robert, he tried to hurt them." Liam rattled off point by point. "You're the brother I always wanted. And we're going to ask Len and Kate's sister too. The only reason I'm asking now is so you see that you don't need to feel guilty."

"Sure. Of course, thank you." Jasper nodded and bit his lip. "Could I ask you something?"

"You're not going to ask me to be a godfather are you?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "God, no. She said not until she's at least 29. I just wanted to know if, if I could ask Len to marry me?"

Liam nearly choked on the candy cane he was eating. "What?"

"I may have already asked her the night before the wedding. But it wasn't formal, there was no getting on one knee, the word marry didn't even come up. But I was thinking of doing it on New Year's and she's my best mate's sister." Jasper's words were rushed and nervous. "I'd ask your brother but he'd probably cut off my head and your mum can't keep a secret. Besides, you're her twin and-"

"Len would probably kick my ass if I said no. And she'll say yes regardless of who approves." Liam clapped him on the shoulder. "Go for it. Seriously, she was looking at Kathryn's ring all night. She's going to propose to you if you don't."

Jasper bit the inside of his cheek and his excitement was tangible. "Thank you."

"If tomorrow goes off the rails you could propose and I could tell Len she'll be a godmother." Liam joked as they toasted with their flask and cup. "We can steal his thunder."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

"So, have you thought of a name?"

Kathryn was flicking through a pile of Christmas cards at one of the vendors. "We're not naming her Eleanor if that's what you're asking."

"Liam told me it was a lost cause." She lamented as she paid for two Santa hats. "What are you thinking of?"

"I wouldn't mind naming her after my mum, at least as a middle name. Elaine sounds pretty."

"And it's close to Eleanor, it's good-good."

She didn't say anything about the wrong expression as she paid for her cards. "We haven't picked one out yet."

"It'll come to you. How are you feeling?"

She brushed her hand over her belly. "Fine, your brother's been so patient. Especially with the mood swings."

"I heard something about a Christmas tree?"

"Of course you did."

They walked through the crowd and ended up watching the ice skaters. At one point, Len insisted Kathryn wear the hat and she had no choice but to agree. The two sat side by side on the bench and somewhere in the back of Kathryn's mind, it occured to her that this was the longest time she had spent with Liam's sister.

"He's crazy about you. You know that right? He texts me at least three times a day about how the baby moved, or you said something funny or that he's excited about the wedding."

A warm flush crept up the back of her neck. "Really?"

Eleanor rested her head on the back of the bench, staring at the sky. "Oh yeah. He's almost sappy sometimes, soulmate this, she's having my baby that. It would be annoying if I weren't so happy for both of you."

"I'm glad someone's happy for us. I think your mum just tolerates me."

"She's happy for you. I think she feels guilty for putting him through so much. He was going to be King then he was 'illegitimate'. He was going to be King but Robert came back. She thought Liam was crazy for trying to prove he was no good. Poor guy was always on the back burner. Robert was the oldest and going to be King, I was the youngest and the only girl. And then there was Liam. I think she sees how good you are for him, she asked me about you after I took that photo."

She looked away from the skating rink and was almost too surprised to speak. "Did she?"

"Is she eating okay? Is Liam treating her well? Does she have questions? She doesn't have a mum she must be nervous." Len mimicked and moved her hand as if it were Helena's mouth. "And she seems genuine, I think she came around when she saw Liam panic about your text."

Kathryn shifted uneasily, she didn't like to think about it. When Liam had finally found her, he had held onto her like she was going to disappear. "At least she won't act like Robby will."

"Ignore him, he's bitter no one but Willow likes him. He sees that we're all happy and can't handle it. The way these things usually go is he'll make a speech, hit the button that lights the tree and we'll wave to the public for five minutes, tops. There's also the dinner but I'm sure you could fake being sick or something."

"Maybe. She moves around more now, I could say it makes me lose my appetite." She mused as she felt a small nudge. "I could be home with fish and chips in ten minutes."

Her future sister in law nodded to her stomach. "Can I?"

"Don't get any ideas, I'm not naming her after you."

Eleanor looked uneasy when she pressed her hand to her side. Nothing happened right away and she frowned. "Angie got to her first, didn't she?"

Her sense of humor wasn't too far off from her brother and this made her laugh. "Just wait."

It was obvious when Eleanor felt it. She drew her hand back so fast it nearly took out Kate's eye. "Oh my god, I felt it. That's insane, my stupid brother's going to be a dad."

"He's going to be good at it. He's already doing a great job, I'd be lost without him."

"I think he'd say the same thing about you." She held Kathryn's arms and the tone shifted to a serious one. "Listen, he loves you. Jasper and I already see you as one of us. And Mum is coming around. Whatever happens tomorrow, don't let it get to you. You're a badass and my brother is just jealous. Don't let him ruin how happy you and Liam are."

She had never heard her speak with such conviction but nodded anyway. "I won't."

"Good." She jumped up from the bench. "Now, let's go tell my brother you're naming her after me. I want to see his face."

* * *

Liam's face had been priceless. Kathryn wished she had taken a picture. His eyes had bugged out but once she and Eleanor dissolved into laughter, he scowled.

"You're delerous." He said gruffly. I think you should get some sleep."

"You sound like a dad already, Liam." Jasper pointed out as the cars were brought around. "I feel like I need to make my bed or something."

He pretended to be upset but Kathryn could see him perk up at the idea of sounding like a dad. It was touching and she intertwined her fingers with his.

"This was fun, we need to do it again soon." Eleanor tried to herd everyone into a selfie. "Smile, dorks."

It took a few tries but when she was satisfied she sent it to them all. The four of them looked happy with their rosy faces and large smiles. They were surprised to see that she had made a group chat.

"The Fab Four and a Half?"

She gestured to herself and the three of them. "Four." And then to Kathryn's stomach. "And a half, obviously."

"I'm sure Not Eleanor will be glad to know she was included." Liam pulled his sister into a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Kathryn hugged both Len and Jasper. "This was fun, unfortunately, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, and like I said just ignore him tomorrow." She said before ducking into their car.

"She's right, I ignore him all the time." Jasper seconded before following her. "Night."

The ride home was mostly quiet other than the chiming of their phones. Eleanor was trying to get them to go on a trip to Monaco for the New Year. Liam knew better than to agree to it. If all went well she and Jasper would be celebrating an engagement. Once they were home, Kathryn plugged in the Christmas lights and Liam came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello."

"Hi." He kissed her shoulder. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Your sister is great, she made me feel a little less nervous about your family. She's proud of you, you know."

This made Liam's face go red. "She's the best one out of the three of us. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body."

"I had a good time though. My favorite things were rolled into one, you, London and Christmas."

Liam reached up and flicked the end of her hat. "Cute hat, by the way."

"Tis the season." She yawned and rolled her neck. "We should get some sleep. It's going to take all of my energy to get through tomorrow."

He released her from his hug. "Before you go to bed, I have something for you."

"An early gift?"

He went over to his coat and pulled a small brown bundle from his pockets. "It's small and you can't really use it yet but next year seems to be our motto. So, next year."

She unwrapped the package and her throat was tight. It was a tiny red and green knit stocking and embroidered on the front of it were the words 'Baby's First Christmas'.

"It's perfect. You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to. I know you're worried about tomorrow, I can see it on your face. But I just think, we should focus on what really matters. And that's us, not my brother, not the press, none of that matters to me." Liam brushed his thumb over the stocking. "So if anything gets to be too much tomorrow, just think of this. Think of how next year, she'll be here and we'll be celebrating that."

Despite her best efforts, she still ended up dabbing at her eyes. "Why are you like this? Really, Liam, I don't deserve you."

"Because I love you, you're important to me." He rubbed her arm. "As long as we're in this together everything's going to be fine."

"Thank you. You're right, I love you too." After reaching up to kiss him she let her forehead rest against his. "Between thinking about this, having you and your sister and Jasper there, it might be okay. I love a good Christmas tree and I love you."

"Besides, you heard my sister. Time dies when you're having fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a double date, Jaspenor and Christmas cheer? I wanted to touch on Liam's friendship with Jasper and the growing bond between Len and Kate. And of course, I sprinkled in some romance. I hope you're still enjoying this mini-series. Tomorrow's the big day! Stay tuned, thanks!


End file.
